


A day to be themselves

by Jimothy2810



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie being Charlie and Matteusz being lovable., Charlie is completely oblivious, M/M, Matteusz attempting to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy2810/pseuds/Jimothy2810
Summary: If someone asked Matteusz to explain why he felt so strongly for Charlie, he would answer with moments like these.





	

Matteusz was the first to awake. On most days, when he opened his eyes first thing in the morning, Charlie was already awake and staring misty eyed at the Cabinet of Souls which stood in the corner of the room, as an unescapable presence.

But not today. Today as Matteusz woke Charlie slept on, his head resting on Matteusz’s chest and his arms wrapped around the other boy’s taller frame. Matteusz leaned over, careful not to disturb Charlie as he slept, to check the time. He needn’t have bothered, as the first golden rays of the morning were creeping round the blinds and falling onto the bed. Safe in the knowledge that he had plenty of time before he had to prepare for the day, Matteusz took to watching Charlie instead. In retrospect, Matteusz thought, he spent a worrying amount of time just watching Charlie undergo perfectly normal tasks, it could be due to Charlie’s tendency to have the funniest reactions to everyday occurrences. Just yesterday he had been awestruck watching the traffic navigate a roundabout “but how do they know when to stop and when to go without any input from a computer?” he asked. Matteusz had just laughed, shook his head and promised to explain the highway code to him when they returned home. Or was just that he was afraid that if he looked away for too long that when he looked back Charlie would be no longer by his side. That thought snapped him out of his Charlie induced trance and he shook his head as if to dislodge the miserable thought from it. This sudden motion appeared to have stirred Charlie, whose eyelashes had begun to flutter as he emerged from the depths of his sleep. When he opens his eyes on a new day the first thing he sees is Matteuszs’ smiling, if slightly guilty face. “Sorry", I must have woken you Matteusz whispers with a sheepish grin on his face. Charlie hums a nonchalant answer before snuggling further up into Mateusz’s side. 

They remain like that for a while, both of them just laying there, waiting for the sun to rise further and for it to spur them on. Eventually the golden rays revert to clear sunshine and the first signs of the morning traffic can be heard through the window, Matteusz untangles himself from the covers and Charlie’s limbs, ignoring his grumbles of protest. Scooping up his clothes from the chair at Charlie’s desk, Matteusz pads his way over to the bathroom. He stops in his tracks halfway, turns around slowly to check if Charlie is now properly awake. “Unfortunately I cannot reach my back when I shower, if only someone could come and help me”, he whispers in the most seductive voice he can muster and sends a wink in Charlie’s direction for good measure. Matteusz wasn’t 100% sure what Charlies response would be but he never expected it to be the one he got. “I guess it is a shame, I mean you could ask Quill but I severely doubt she would do it, even if I ordered her too” he added as an afterthought with a face of pure innocence. Matteusz raises his eyebrows slowly and studies Charlie’s face for any sign that he’s trying to be funny. There is none, not even a slight smirk or supressed smile, nothing. Matteusz sighs and turns back around and continues his trip to the bathroom. Sometimes, he thinks, it’s easy to forget that Charlie is an alien, but moments like that remind him that even now Charlie struggles to understand what’s going on around him even, what Matteusz thought, was obvious flirting.

He’s halfway undressed by the time the door to bathroom opens to reveal a sheepish looking Charlie. “Sorry, I didn’t understand what you were suggesting” he mumbles at his bare feet, he glances up a Matteusz for some kind of response, revealing the slightest blush that had formed on his cheeks. At that Matteusz cracked up laughing and even more so when he saw Charlie’s trademark “confuzzled” face appear only to be quickly replaced by a slight grin. “Never mind, you’re here now aren’t you?” Matteusz spluttered, still recovering from his impromptu laughing fit.  
“Now about your back, hopefully I can reach it…” Charlie started with another look of innocence. “Seriously Charlie.” Matteusz responded with his eyebrows rising once more. 

“But that’s why you called me in here … right?” the smaller boy responds with another prize winning confused look. “Oh Charlie” Matteusz laughed, “you have much to still learn” grinning from ear to ear Matteusz reached over to draw Charlie’s face into a kiss. Others may find Charlie awkward or a little bit strange but to Matteusz at moments like this, his Charlie was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first ever fic is done and I'm don't hate it! As the tags may suggest I'm really winging it here so fingers crossed everything works out fine.  
> (p.s thanks to TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel whose rapid fire fics inspired me to finally create one myself.)  
> (p.p.s any comments and feedback are most welcome, just be nice please, or if you hate it tell me anyway, I'm sure I can deal with it.)


End file.
